Apenas amigos, ou?
by Victoria Lima
Summary: Moose e Camille são melhores amigos desde sempre. Moose estuda na MSA, onde arranjou novos amigos e arrumou até uma nova namorada chamada Sophie. Camille acabou de conseguir uma vaga também na famosa escola de artes. Como será que Camille vai lidar com a nova namorada do melhor amigo? E será que Moose vai conseguir dividir sua atenção com as duas?


Meu nome é Camille Gage. Tenho 16 anos e moro em Baltimore, Maryland. Minha mãe morreu quando eu estava na quinta série. Meu pai está preso a dois anos, por participar de roubo de carros. Faltam 2 meses pra ele sair da prisão, assim como faltam 2 meses pro meu irmão ir pra Nova Iorque com sua noiva, Nora. Eu e Tyler somos irmãos de sangue e desde que papai foi preso, tivemos que ir para a casa de dois sujeitos que na realidade são bem complicados. A Lena até gosta da gente, mas Bill parece que nos odeia e eles vivem brigando, era bem desagradável. Nós tínhamos o Malcolm que estava na mesma situação que a gente, mas a mãe dele saiu da cadeia já tem um ano e meio e ele voltou a morar com ela. Se tornou uma mulher decente e agora ele está muito bem. Quase sempre vou visita-lo e a mãe dele me trata muito bem. A mim e ao Tyler.

Tyler à dois anos destruiu uma escola da região, a Maryland School of Arts (escola de artes da Marilândia), a famosa MSA, e teve que fazer serviços comunitários quando a polícia o pegou. E daí ele conheceu Nora Clark. Eles se apaixonaram, Tyler ajudou Nora a ensaiar para sua apresentação que a garantiria vaga numa universidade de dança em Nova Iorque. Tyler por fim conseguiu uma vaga nesse colégio, que por ironia do destino, ele mesmo tinha destruído e também a vaga nessa universidade. E agora ele terminou o ensino médio e no dia da formatura pediu Nora em casamento. Foi tudo muito lindo.

E o melhor de tudo é que Tyler depois de se formar, alcançou a maior idade, e então saímos da casa dos pais adotivos e fomos morar sozinhos. A melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida. Já estamos assim à 3 meses, e estamos bem demais.

E hoje é meu primeiro dia de aula na nova escola. E sim, estou entrando na MSA, mas no segundo semestre. Isso porque não consegui passar no meu primeiro teste, porque não aceitavam pessoas que dançavam street dance, mas agora aceitam, e graças a esse novo estilo da escola, eu consegui entrar finalmente. Meu melhor amigo Moose estuda lá desde o começo do ano letivo. Junto com Andie, uma amiga do Tyler que sempre morou perto da gente. A mãe dela era amiga da minha mãe, mas ambas morreram. Nunca tive muito contato com Andie, porque não tínhamos muitos amigos em comum, só falava com ela quando ela ia lá em casa procurar Tyler. Ela é da minha idade, mas sempre teve amigos mais velhos, como Tyler. No semestre passado Moose, Nora, o filho dos donos da escola e mais uma galera muito maneira fundaram o grupo MSA, e começaram a dançar street dance. Venceram contra os 410, que era o melhor grupo do nosso bairro.

Moose sempre morou num bairro diferente do meu, mas como mamãe sempre quis que eu frequentasse boas escolas, ela me obrigou a ir estudar em uma escola que era no bairro do Moose. Tyler nunca quis sair da escola aqui do bairro, porque todos os seus amigos são daqui, e ele é bem cabeça dura. Enfim, conheci Moose na 1° série, mas quando tínhamos essa idade, meninos e meninas não costumavam andar juntos, então nem éramos amigos. Mas na 4° série tudo mudou. Tivemos de fazer uma apresentação de dança na escola, e como eu e Moose éramos os melhores dançarinos na classe, nos escolheram. E então passávamos horas dos nossos dias ensaiando "I won't dance" para a apresentação, e depois disso, viramos amigos inseparáveis. Os pais de Moose me amam, e eu os trato como se fossem meus pais também. Na quinta série, minha vida desandou. Mamãe morreu por conta de uma doença, e Tyler começou a ficar rebelde. Papai perdeu o emprego, porque tinha entrado em depressão, e o único jeito de conseguir o que comer todo dia, era ele fazendo trabalhos ilegais. Eu era muito nova, e estava sozinha mo mundo. O único que não saiu do meu lado em nenhum momento foi Moose. Eu devo muito a esse garoto. Ele sempre fez de tudo por mim, e eu por ele. E agora vamos estudar juntos na melhor escola de Maryland, mal posso esperar.


End file.
